


Restless

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic





	Restless

Jeremy couldn’t sleep. Michael was snuggled up in a blanket next to him happily but Jeremy could not do the same. His mind was racing in all sorts of directions with no end in sight. Not necessarily a panic attack or anything. Just not tired.

He got up slowly, careful not to wake Michael up. He took his seat on the window sill, bringing his knees up to his chest and gazing out the open window. The air felt nice against his skin after the long day he called today.

This morning, he was late to school and Michael was pissed about him not texting him about it. Then, as it turns out, Michael was beat up because he had hung out at Jeremy’s locker all morning until he showed up. Some guys beat him up for it. They skipped the rest of the day after lunch ended and hung out here. It became heated, not in an angry way anymore but in the hand holding, feeling sharing type of thing.

Jeremy had a boyfriend. Said boyfriend was Michael. That’s what was keeping him up.

The sky was beautiful that night. No clouds were seen anywhere and the stars shined bright against the night sky. He smiled, watching the lights of an airplane fly by.

“You good?” Michael nuzzled his face into Jeremy’s neck, startling him a little.

“Can’t sleep.” He explained vaguely, letting Michael intertwine their fingers. He looked back to the sky. “Thought I might stargaze for a while until I do.”

“You can’t get much of a view from my window.” Michael smiled and watched Jeremy’s eyes. He blushed a little more every time the light of something else reflected off of them. “Jeremy?”

“Hmm?”

“I really like you.”

He snorted and looked back at Michael. “We’ve already gone through this. I like you, too.”

Michael smiled a little more and leaned up to kiss him. It wasn’t much and Jeremy had to readjust because Michael had missed his mouth. But Jeremy kissed back only pulling back to yawn.

“Let’s go to bed.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”


End file.
